<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Have My Heart (Traducción) by marti16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109059">You Have My Heart (Traducción)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marti16/pseuds/marti16'>marti16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Getting Together, Isaac Lahey &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Moving On, Night Vale is Alive, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinkski is not from Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is from Night Vale, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Pack Finds Out, Typical Night Vale Weirdness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marti16/pseuds/marti16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles es nuevo en Beacon Hills y la manada no está segura de poder soportar todas las rarezas de un residente de Night Vale. Pero, Stiles encontrará amor y una familia, incluso si no es el lugar al que quiere llamar hogar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Have My Heart (Traducción)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016526">You Have My Heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander">Solivagant_Wander</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles iba a echar de menos Night Vale, al menos hasta que encontrara el camino de vuelta a casa. No sólo se mudaba a una nueva ciudad, sino que también tenía que dejar la querida milicia infantil. Los primeros días en su nueva ciudad, Beacon Hills, no sólo no pudo fingir que dormía, sino que no vio ningún helicóptero ni hubo nubes brillantes <em>(</em><em>¡Todos alaben a la poderosa Nube de Luz!</em><em>)</em>. En su nueva escuela, Beacon High, no entregaban las tareas en clave y las clases eran de lo más monótonas. La radio era aburridísima y el tiempo era muy confuso. Stiles estaba a punto de mandar todo al infierno y mudarse de nuevo cuando por fin ocurrió algo interesante: hombres lobo.</p>
<p>Stiles estaba caminando por el bosque, que lamentablemente no le hablaba cuando se encontró con un grupo de hombres lobo entrenando. Por supuesto, qué otra cosa iba a hacer que no fuera vitorear con fuerza y exclamar, "¡Por fin!".</p>
<p>Un chico moreno de pelo castaño con la mandíbula torcida dijo, "¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie tiene permitido entrar".</p>
<p>Un hombre mayor de pelo oscuro empujó a Stiles contra un árbol por la garganta, "Lo que sea que creas que has visto, no ha sucedido".</p>
<p>Stiles le guiñó un ojo y le dijo, "Pervertido".</p>
<p>Derek se sonrojó antes de dejar caer al hombre más joven.</p>
<p>Stiles estaba prácticamente vibrando de felicidad después de ser puesto en el suelo, "¡Hombres lobo! ¡Empezaba a pensar que en esta aburrida ciudad nunca pasaba nada! Vamos, cómo no puedes tener una policía secreta y ni siquiera hay ángeles llamados Erika, que realmente no son ángeles porque no existen, digan lo que digan".</p>
<p>Un lobo de pelo rizado llamado Isaac soltó una risita, "¡Derek, creo que está loco de remate, déjalo!".</p>
<p>Stiles se rió, "¿Ustedes ni siquiera tienen maíz invisible y a mí me llaman loco?”.</p>
<p>El lobo de pelo castaño se acercó y puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Stiles, "Soy Scott y creo que esto va a ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad".</p>
<p>Stiles sonrió, "¿Voy a formar parte de una verdadera manada de hombres lobo?".</p>
<p>Derek gruñó, "No".</p>
<p>Pero como las cosas suceden, Stiles, se convirtió en parte de la manada. Era muy raro y la mayoría de la manada nunca pisaría Night Vale, o eso se decían a sí mismos, sin embargo, Stiles siempre estaba dispuesto a contarles una historia increíble sobre su hogar natal.</p>
<p>Fue una tarde inusualmente tranquila, unos meses después de que Stiles y Derek comenzaran a salir, cuando un hombre apareció llamando a la puerta en una noche de películas. Stiles lo abrazó y lo llamó Cecil. Le dio a Stiles algunas cintas antes de divagar de una manera que no tenía mucho sentido para ninguno de los nativos de Beacon Hill. Pero cuando se marchó, Stiles puso las cintas y pronto el grupo se dio cuenta de que tal vez Stiles no estaba realmente loco. Tenía que ser algo en el agua en Night Vale porque todos allí estaban dementes entre los parques para perros y las figuras encapuchadas.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, en los años venideros, la manada se encontraría por un breve tiempo buscando a Derek y a Stiles, teniendo que hacer el largo y molesto viaje a Night Vale, sólo para encontrar que todas las rarezas mantenidas durante mucho tiempo eran ciertas. Stiles sólo sonrió y dijo, "¿Han conocido a John Peters, ya saben, el granjero?".</p>
<p>La manada se limitó a mirar a un sonriente Derek y pensaron que quizás este extraño pueblo era bueno para sus dos amigos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>